


I Love You More

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: cute snuggly babies havin some pillow talk (requested from tumblr)warnings: none





	

“Minho?”  
“Hmm?” Minho jolts awake, untangling himself from the sheets to turn and face Onew.  
“I love you,” Onew whispers, and Minho can make out his smile in the dim light escaping from their blinds.  
“Aw, babe,” Minho snuggles closer, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I love you, too.”  
“No, but like,” Onew sighs and runs his fingers through Minho’s tangled hair, “I really love you.”  
“Okay, I really love you too,” Minho replies, his eyes drooping once again.  
“You’re so special to me, and I want to be together forever. You’re the best, Minho. I mean it. I love you so much.”  
“Are we really about to have an ‘I love you more’ contest at two in the morning?”  
“No, no, sorry. Good night,” Onew laughs softly, “I love you.”  
“I love you more,” Minho mumbles, drifting back to sleep. Onew laces his fingers with Minho’s, settles into his pillow, and, feeling warm in his heart, whispers, “I love you most.”


End file.
